Destino
by Alimac13
Summary: Ranma y Akane se separaron cuando apenas se conocieron, con suerte si reconocen sus rostros pero como reaccionaran cuando el destino intente juntarles nuevamente
1. Chapter 1

Destino

Akane y Ranma nunca se casaron, es más, cuando Ranma llegó por primera vez a la casa de los Tendo con su papá, se fueron de inmediato ya que SUPUESTAMENTE Soun Tendo ya había encontrado otro prometido. Ranma y Akane apenas si se vieron a la cara, pero de lo que ambos estaban muy seguros cuando se vieron fue que ambos sintieron una conexión, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Así que Ranma y su padre se fueron a buscar cura a su maldición, que por cierto fue gracias a Ranma, porque si no fuera por el seguirían convirtiéndose. Ya toda la familia Tendo sabia sobre la maldición de Ranma y Genma.

Paso mucho tiempo desde que Ranma y su padre salieron de Japón a buscar su cura, tanto así que Akane ya era mayor al igual que Ranma. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía lo que el destino planeaba.

Ya han pasado cuatro años de que Ranma salió de casa de los Tendo, él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, curado de la maldición y experto en artes marciales, ahora estudiando arquitectura, QUIEN LO IMAGINARIA "Ranma arquitecto" En cuanto a Akane, una mujer hermosa y lista, estudiando psicopedagogía infantil.

Ambos por vidas distintas, felices, y satisfechos, pero no por completo… Sentían que algo les faltaba, pero no era una chaqueta nueva o zapatos nuevos, era algo más que eso, algo que sentían que de adentro les faltaba, sentían que no estaban completos hasta este punto…

Akane estudiaba en Tokyo, ya que había más universidades que elegir, y mejores obviamente. Ranma por azares del destino también estudiaba Tokyo, vivía en un departamento y Akane igual, pero era de más comodidades ya que su familia había juntado dinero para que Akane se sintiera más reconfortante, en cambio Ranma se alojaba en un departamento cualquiera, aunque no era tan malo tampoco.

Un día viernes en la mañana ambos salieron de sus viviendas, las universidades en las que iban se encontraban en dirección contraria, pero eso no evitaría que se encontraran accidentalmente.

Ambos salieron tranquilos, había mucha gente a esas horas, pero tampoco como para no caminar en paz. Akane caminaba tranquila hasta que sintió algo agradable, algo dichoso, no sabía por qué. En un momento sintió algo indescriptible, algo maravilloso, algo que hace tiempo no sentía. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, y que su visión se concentrara en una sola persona "Ra-ranma" dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y como por instinto volvió a decirlo pero más fuerte "RANMA"


	2. Pequeña charla

Pequeña charla

 _Ambos salieron tranquilos, había mucha gente a esas horas, pero tampoco como para no caminar en paz. Akane caminaba tranquila hasta que sintió algo agradable, algo dichoso, no sabía por qué. En un momento sintió algo indescriptible, algo maravilloso, algo que hace tiempo no sentía. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, y que su visión se concentrara en una sola persona "Ra-ranma" dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y como por instinto volvió a decirlo, pero más fuerte "RANMA"_

Ranma sintió que lo llamaban, sin embargo, no hizo caso, pero luego paró de repente rogando que fuera lo él pensaba que era. Se dio vuelta y vio mucha gente, pero entre toda esa gente vio algo más, vio una chica de pelo azul a la altura de sus hombros, mirándolo con ojos de asombro y felicidad, parecía que lloraría… No creía lo que veía. ¿A-Akane? Logro decir por fin el chico pelinegro, se sentía muy extraño, pero por alguna razón feliz de a verla visto siendo que apenas la conoció la primera vez que la vio

\- ¿Ranma, eres tú?

\- ¿Akane? ¿Tú me recuerdas?

\- Como no Ranma, ¿Tú me recuerdas?

\- Como no olvidarte Akane…

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido, que ha sido de ti Ranma?

\- Me ha ido muy bien Akane ¿Y a ti?

\- Bastante bien diría yo, sabes me gustaría seguir conversando contigo, pero tengo que irme. Por favor discúlpame

\- No te preocupes Akane, también tengo que irme, pero me gustaría que nos juntáramos para conversar

\- Me parece muy bien Ranma

\- Bueno, nos vemos Akane

Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, se pusieron muy nerviosos apenas se separaron. Volvieron a tomar caminos diferentes, Ranma se dio vuelta para volver a mirarla, en cuanto lo hizo Akane también se giró para verlo y le sonrió. Ranma se sonrojo, aun no olvidaba esa sonrisa de Akane, tan cálida…

Ranma estaba tan embelesado con la sonrisa de Akane, que no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la calle con luz roja. De ahí Ranma no recordó nada más. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un hospital acostado, a su lado Akane…

Continuara…

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Bueno, hice otro capítulo de "Destino"**

 **Espero que les esté gustando… Lo hice corto, pero es que ahora no tengo tiempo de hacerlos tan largos, pero les prometo que si los hago cortos voy a subir más seguido. Acepto ideas, criticas o sugerencias constructivas.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Destino"**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, se pusieron muy nerviosos apenas se separaron. Volvieron a tomar caminos diferentes, Ranma se dio vuelta para volver a mirarla, en cuanto lo hizo Akane también se giró para verlo y le sonrió. Ranma se sonrojo, aun no olvidaba esa sonrisa de Akane, tan cálida…_

 _Ranma estaba tan embelesado con la sonrisa de Akane, que no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la calle con luz roja. De ahí Ranma no recordó nada más. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un hospital acostado, a su lado Akane…_

 _Continuara…_

\- ¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Ranma dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vine a verte, te atropellaron Ranma, andabas distraído

-Creo que estaba mirando a un ángel…

-Mmm Quien podrá ser… - Akane se sonroja al darse cuenta de que el supuesto ángel era ella – ¡Ranma! Entonces yo tuve la culpa de que te atropellaran, por favor discúlpame – Se siente apenada

\- ¿Quien ha dicho que el ángel eras tú?

-Emm Bueno…

\- Es broma… - Soltando una carcajada – No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa, no te des tanto crédito Akane…

-Emm Bueno… - Sonríe

-Te ves bien cuando sonríes…

-Antes decías que era fea, una marimacho

-Eso, era mentira – Se sonroja

Akane también se sonroja. Ranma y Akane estuvieron conversando un buen rato, Akane se quedó con él hasta que llego la familia de Ranma. Akane no quería que la vieran así que se fue antes de que llegaran a la habitación.

-Ranma tengo que irme, te veo mañana

-Pero Akane, quédate a saludar a mis padres…

-Prefiero que no, tienes mucho que contarles

\- ¿Como que te volví a ver…?

-Adiós Ranma – Akane se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, le sonríe y se va

-Akane – No puede creelo

Akane llega a su casa y se tira en su cama... *¿Se habrá enojado? Que me pasa, quien creería lo que hice. Me hubiera quedado más tiempo con el, pero su familia me iba a ver con el. ¡Ay no! No fui a la universidad, estoy muerta… Y todo por estar con Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…* De tanto pensar se queda profundamente dormida.

-Hola Ranma

-Hola, Akane

-Akane, quiero que te quedes conmigo

-Ranma…

-Akane, no quiero que te alejes de mi

-Yo…

Se acercaban silenciosamente pero diciéndose con la miraba cuanto se necesitaban, no se daban cuenta de todo el ruido que se acercaba a la habitación

-Ranma, hij…

-¡Mamá!

Todos estaban impactados e incómodos, la madre de Ranma por verlo con aquella chica que estaba olvidando, Ranma porque verla con una chica apunto de besarse, y Akane por ver nuevamente a su ex futura suegra. Ninguno de ellos se los creía.

Akane divisaba como la madre de Ranma se desvanecía, Ranma incorporándose con dolor de su cama cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ranma! ¡Señora Nodoka!

Akane despierta sudando y toda la cama desordenada

-Valla sueño, ya es hora de irme

Akane inconscientemente se fue dirección al hospital donde esta Ranma, pero no quiso entrar por miedo a encontrar a la familia de Ranma.

-Ahora que recuerdo, hoy tengo clases hasta las 15:00, significa que voy a poder ir a visitarlo. Que bien…

Las clases terminaron, Akane partió en seguida al hospital donde Ranma estaba, en unos segundos ya estaba ahí. Entro rápido a la habitación, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta.

-¡Akane!

-Hola Ranma

-Estas apurada…

-¿Porque lo dices? – Pregunta un poco extrañada

-Porque no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar…

-Amms – Akane se sonrojó luego de las palabras del chico

-Tranquila Akane, está bien… - Se ríe a carcajadas

-Ahaha Y… ¿cómo estás? – Pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema

-Estoy bien, el doctor dijo que pronto me darán de alta

-¡Eso es genial!

-Lo es, ya quiero salir de aquí… Sabes que Ranma Saotome no puede estar así

-Ahaha No haz cambiado nada Ranma…

-Tu tampoco haz cambiado, todavía tienes esa imagen de chica marimacho

-Ha ha ha… Muy gracioso

-Hahaha, Akane ¿No quieres ver a mis padres?

-¿Por qué tan de repente la pregunta? – Un poco nerviosa

-Es que ayer te fuiste rápido, como si quisieras escapar

-Ranma no estaba escapando

-Lo estabas ¿Te desagrada mi familia?

-¡No Ranma!

-Entonces…

-Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte, Adiós

Akane estaba saliendo de la habitación hasta que...

-Ay disculpe señora, no quería…

-¡Akane!

-¿Señora No-Nodoka?

\- ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí? Cuanto haz cambiado

-Ehehe ¿Si? – No podía creerlo, volví a ver el rostro de mi ex futura suegra. Ella también había cambiado, se veían algunas canas y mechones de pelo blanco, creo que iba a visitar a Ranma – Señora No-Nodoka, lo mejor es que me valla. Ranma y usted tienen mucho de que hablar – ¡Diablos! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que vengo a ver a Ranma? – Tengo que irme

\- Bueno, pero me gustaría saber como te ha ido…

\- En otra ocasión Señora Nodoka

\- Me parece, pero no me digas señora… Dime Tia Nodoka o Nodoka

\- Tía Nodoka está bien – le sonrío

\- Adiós – Salgo corriendo de ahí, me sentí muy incómoda y más aún porque sentía que alguien más me estaba mirando, ya no importa…

Llegue a la casa, me bañe y me acosté. Estaba muy cansada, me quede dormida al instante

\- ¡Diablos, ya es muy tarde, no puedo faltar! – Estaba corriendo, pero me detuve, sentí que alguien me llamó

\- ¡Akane!

Una chica me estaba mirando, tenía cabello muy largo color morado, vestía ropa china color rosa. No lo conozco

\- ¿Te conozco?

-Soy Shampoo

-No te conozco, disculpa tengo que irme – Me volví para seguir, pero me tomo del brazo para parar, me volvió hacia ella muy bruscamente

-Akane yo te vi ayer en el hospital

-No sé de qué me hablas, suéltame ya

-Solo quiero saber con quién conversabas

\- ¿Por qué es tan relevante para ti saberlo?

-Eso solo una pregunta Akane

-No voy a responderte eso, bueno adiós

-Akane espera, por lo menos dame tu número

-No puedo ahora, en otro momento. Adios

Por fin pude escapar de ella, perdí más tiempo ¡Diablos! Por suerte el profesor llego tarde. Las clases fueron muy rápidas y tranquilas. Hoy día no voy a visitar a Ranma, estoy muy cansada. Lo que no entiendo es como esa tal Shampoo sabe mi nombre. Ya da igual.

-Hogar dulce hogar… - Me acosté en mi cama, y empecé a revisar mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje sin ver – ¿¡Co-como diablos consiguió mi numero!? _(¿Hola Akane, con quien hablabas en el hospital?)_

Continuara…

 **Holaa**

 **¿Les gusto? Déjenme sus comentarios**

 **¿Qué le falta? Me costó un poquito además de que tuve que corregir algunas cosas, y no tuve mucho tiempo con lo de las fiestas. Ojalá les guste**

 **Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas**

 **Saludos de Alimac13**


	4. Chapter 4

Empecé a sentir miedo cuando vi aquel mensaje de esa chica desconocida, la verdad es que me gustaría encontrarme de nuevo con ella, para saber que quiere y en una de esas ayudarle, pero para que me deje de una vez en paz. Lo más seguro es que pronto nos encontremos.

Las clases del día siguiente fueron cortas, ya que en este tiempo es común que los profesores tengan varias reuniones acerca de nuestra educación y tal… Aun así, nosotros igual hacemos nuestras cosas.

Hoy día pienso ir a ver a Ranma, hace rato que ya no voy a verlo, ademas quiero pedirle disculpas por no haberme despedido bien la última vez que lo vi. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto por eso…

Llegue al hospital bastante rápido, iba a ir a la sala donde estaba Ranma pero una de las enfermeras me detuvo

-Chica, a donde quieres ir

\- Vengo a ver a Ranma Saotome

\- El ya no está acá, se fue ayer en la tarde, lo siento…

\- Ah, no… no se preocupe, disculpe si la molesté, adiós…

Sentí algo en el pecho, que se supone que haga ahora, no sé dónde vive… Quería pedirle perdón por no haberme despedido. Me fui caminando lentamente a casa, casi destrozada… Pensando que tengo que buscar la manera de volver a verlo… Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Akane…

Me di la vuelta, casi sin ánimos… Ay no, no tenía ganas de esto, no ahora

\- Que quieres ahora…

\- Porque tienes esa cara tan larga Akane? No se ve bien en ti… - Me lo dijo en tono de burla

\- ¿¡Que quieres!?

\- Cálmate Akane, solo quiero que me digas a quien fuiste a visitar al hospital hoy

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estas siguiéndome!?

\- Piensa lo que quieras, ahora respóndeme

\- Por qué tengo que hacerlo – Le dije a modo de desafío

\- Porque si no lo haces te meterás en problemas

\- Ay pero que miedo tengo

\- Me estas desafiando?

\- Piensa lo que quieras… Volviendo al tema original, no sé porque quieres saber a quién fui a visitar hoy, lo único que sé es que si sigues molestándome te arrepentirás

\- Ahora estas amenazándome?

\- No, es solo una advertencia

\- Eres divertida Akane

\- Ah sí?

\- Oh si, bueno Akane, adiós, nos vemos luego

\- Espera

\- Que quieres ahora

\- De donde sacaste mi número

\- No lo sé Akane, hay tantas cosas en esta vida

Salió corriendo de repente, esa chica es extraña, ojalá no vuelva a verla aunque es probable que si… Llegué a casa por fin, me acosté, revise algunas cosas en mi celular, pero se me apago, me quede mirando el techo por largo rato…

-Ranma…

 **Continuará…**

 **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen solo a Rumiko Takahashi**


End file.
